Objection Competition Episode One Part One: Choosing the teams while being Number One.
Objection Competition Episode One Part One: Choosing the teams while being Number One (also known as: Objection Competition Episode 1a: Choosing the teams while being Number One or OC 1a: Choosing the teams while being Number One) Is the first episode of Objection Competition and was released on Smt64's Youtube Channel, it heavily involves a bunch of Object competing to release some anger. Plot It begins with Dime and Mouse having a discussion of having arms (and limbs they don't have), then Google Chrome shows up, which cause Mouse to ask for Arrow which Google Chrome answered and Arrow shows up, complaining things are boring, as he said that, Liy shows up, saying she escaped the EXIT, causing the others to be confused, and Liy broke the 4th wall. Meanwhile Candy corn is talking to Key, saying he is gonna do something if he have to listen to Blue Gem, which cause Key to call her an idiot, then Blue Gem shows up, saying hi, causing the due to back away slowly while Star shows up, which cause Blue Gem to ask if he wants to be friends, Star said he doesn't know her, causing Blue Gem to answer and ask who he is and he did the same as Blue Gem. causing Candy Corn to call them idiots. Meanwhile, Windows Notepad gotten mad because someone stolen his pencil and Money Bag claims Floating Heart did, and Windows Notepad goes to her, only to be killed by her, with a random recovering thing recovering them and Shelly and Leafy shows up, and leafy asking if the group wants to be friends, which makes SNES Controller saying "NO ONE CARES!", causing them to do a slap fight, which makes Balloon and 2DS' both screens to say "Calm down" to the two, and Balloon popped. Dime said they need to find a way to calm them down. And 64 shows up, with saying to solve their fighting with a contest and introduced them to Objection Competition. 64 said for them to stand on a line and the contest begins. Windows Notepad knocked out both Google Chrome and Arrow and cause them to lose. Dime pointed this out which causes Windows Notepad to pick her up which males Balloon tell him to put her down and he throws her at Balloon, causing him to pop again and be out, but with Dime still in the game. Leafy gets mad and slaps him, kicking him out of the contest and 2DS to slap her (though mostly because they want her out than get mad at Windows Notepad), then Liy tackles them, making them out as well, Blue Gem gets herself out by jumping off for a cannon ball, Mitten, Glove and SNES Controller gotten out because they were standing in the air thanks to cartoon physics, and Floating Heart got Key out and Mouse gotten Floating Heart and himself out, leaving Shelly, Dime and Candy Corn, Dime tries to take out Candy Corn and accidentally take out Shelly, leaving both Dime and Candy Corn to be tied for a much larger competition. Dime choose Mouse while Candy Corn choose Key, Dime choose Leafy while Candy Corn choose Shelly, Dime choose Balloon while Candy Corn choose Glove, Dime choose Arrow while Candy Corn choose Floating Heart (due to his hatred of Star), Dime think of choosing Mitten but choose Google Chrome instead, Candy Corn doesn't want choose with everyone either everyone is stupid or lack of trust, but choose Mitten because she is the least horrible, while Dime choose Blue Gem, Floating Heart choose Star, causing Key to be annoyed, Dime choose Windows Notepad due to him hating everyone, Candy Corn choose SNES Controller, Dime choose Money Bag and Candy Corn choose 2DS, Dime make her team name "Unity" while Candy Corn choose "Another/Different Name". 64 said that the viewers will choose the challenge (which being Murder (Baking Contest), Fortnite (Racing), Golfing and Mining.) Object Shows references. * BFDI/BFDIA/IDFB/BFB, and XFOHV: The premise is simialr to Taking the Plunge (part one) due to it being an episode 1a but also in terms of contest. 64 is in a similar to 4 in terms of Design (at least in 1a and 1b). Leafy and Liy debuted in this episode * Inanimate Insanity: Balloon debuted in this episode as well as popped. * Brawl of the Objects: Shelly debuted. References to Pop Culture/Media In Real life * Fortnite: Fortnite was a joke contest to choose. * Nintendo: 2DS and SNES Controller are contestants and are base of the brand by Nintendo. * Google: Google Chrome is base on the application created by Google. * Windows: Windows Notepad is base on the application created by Windows. Trivia * This by far the only instance where viewers vote for something. ** They are no longer allowed to vote due to there only being one vote. * This episode is a two parter in a similar style to BFDI's "Taking the Plunge" episode (as it is split into an episode 1a and an episode 1b) * Liy wasn't chosen, 64 learned this in 1b. * Dime is the first character to speak, strangely enough, she is also the first Object OC created by Smt64. * This is the only time a character died and gets recovered (that being Balloon and Windows Notepad.) ** Coincidentally, they are in Unity and also voted for Liy in Episode 3. * This is one of the two episodes where it is recorded with a phone and have voices as oppose to it being in MS Paint, Windows Movie Maker and heck, having music. * The Thumbnail was made in MS Paint. * Liy and Balloon are so far the only contestants that are actually currently eliminated in their debuted Object Shows. ** Nickel have a bit of a wrinkle, while he is eliminated in Inanimate Insanity (for both seasons), he is currently in BFB and Object Madness. * Leafy and Shelly are so far the only contestants at this point to are runner up/2nd place contestants in their debut Object shows. ** Leafy is the only one at this point to still competing in another season of her Object Show. *** By Episode 2, Nickel and Golf Ball joined in with Leafy. **** Coincidentally, all 3 are currently competing in BFB. * This is one of the two episodes that doesn't have Nickel, Stickette and Golf Ball. * Fortnite is mentioned as a joke contest to choose, ironically, Smt64 himself isn't a fan of Fortnite (not because of 12 year olds kids playing it, otherwise he would have to hate games such as Smash Bros, TF2, Minecraft, Roblox, any video game that is online play by a similar logic.) * Mining became the Episode 2's contest. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes